The Lord of the Burger House
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: MY MOST RANDOM STORY EVER! EVERYONE'S DOING SOMETHING TOTALLY WEIRD AND WORTHY OF BEING THROWN INTO AN INSANE ASYLUM!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs!**

**Ryuga: Okay, what kind of story is it this time?**

**me: My most random one yet! XD Its about a burger house! That's all I''m saying :)**

**Ryuga: OH no! Don't tell me I'm in this too!**

**me: Of course you are! **

**Ryuga: DAMMIT!**

**me: *eats insane pill from Ryugafangirl* AWAY MY ARMY OF GIANT FART CLOUDS AND STUPID PINK GLITTER!**

**Ryuga: O.o She's insane without the pill.**

* * *

Everyone sat in the B-pit, completely bored. Kyoya was polishing Leone, Gingka eating hamburgers, Kenta and Yu watching TV, Benkei was sleeping, Madoka was fixing Pegasus, and Ryuga was reading while drinking grape soda.

Yep, all was boring while the group did whatever the hell is listed above. Suddenly, the floor in the middle of the basement kersploded and the authoress of pure evil rose from the gap, laughing like an insane person, mostly because she is, while spinning in her Evil Overlord chair.

"HERE COMES DA SLAYA!" shouted the insane authoress.

Ryuga groaned. "Not YOU again!"

"DAMMIT! I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"That's what the sad thing is," muttered Kyoya. Slayer ignored him.

"Oh, wow! Hiya Slayer!" said Yu.

"HELLO!"

Madoka sighed. "Did you take ANOTHER insane pill from Riga?"

"YES! RAINBOW FARTS AND GUMMY UNICORNS! nom nom nom..."

Madoka shreiked. "Stop! You're chewing on Pegasus!" The brunette took the bey out of Slayer's mouth.

"Aww! BUT IT TASTED LIKE PICKLE FLAVORED GUMMY BEARS!"

"Its called METAL! And didn't the doctor tell you to stop taking insane pills?"

"Yes! But this doctor said otherwise!" The Grim Reaper floated out of the hole and everyone turned pale.

"NOW FOR SOME FUN! I AM THE LORD OF THE BURGER HOUSE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"There's a Burger House?" creid Gingka, Benkei, and Masamune who just entered the room.

"YES!" said the victim of the insane pill. "TO ARMS, COTTON CANDY BUNNIES AND MAGICAL FAIRY UNICORNS OF THE GOLD I STOLE FROM A DWARF LEPRACHAUN!"

Suddenly, Tobuscus destroyed a wall by lighting it with a Safety Torch. "SAFETY TORCH, PUT IT ON YOUR PORCH! SAFETY TOARCH, PUT IT IN THE HALLWAY! SAFETY TORCH, SCARE THE MONSTERS A-WAY! SAFETY TORCH, THAT'LL BE 50 BUCKS XD"

"But your pants are on fire!" creid Kenta.

"Nah, don't worry about it! I'll just use my Safety Water and it'll be all good!" Tobuscus poured the Safety Water on the front of his pants, screaming in pain as the for somereason scalding water torched his... Whatever and he ran away screaming.

"NO! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" cried Slayer.

"WAIT! I beleive I have an idea stiring up here," said Slayer, rubbing her temples.

"Whoa, really?!" asked Ryuga.

Slayer only hit him with a metal pole.

"YOU TOOK MY POLE AGAIN?! HOW DO YOU KEEP GETTING INTO MY HOUSE?!" asked Kyoya.

"Let's see, I was in China last week so I took a spoon and a map of the world and dug myself a tunel and I ended up in your basement... Its either that or I blow up a wall with TNT from Minecraft." replyed the insane chick in the Evil Overlord chair. "LET'S GO TO THE BURGER HOUSE AND HAVE A PARTY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone in the room but Ryuga, Kyoya, and Madoka: AW YEAH!

"LET US RIDE THE TRIPLE RAINBOW CREEPER-PEGACORNS TO THE ALMIIGHTY BURGER HOUSE!"

Everyone got onto the creeper-pegacorns and Slayer blew up another wall using a toilet paper covered TNT block from Minecraft. "ONWARD!"

As the group flew the the Burger House, a flying monkey from Wizard of Oz appeared singing Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne. When they were above the Burger House, a building that's an actual burger, the creeper-pegacorns blew up and they all fell onto the bun. The group entered and went crazy!

Gingka was chewing on every single thing he saw and once in a while yelled PICKLES! and attacked people.

Benkei was eating every peice if patty he saw while saying TRANASAURUS REX! and attempting to turn into a cannible.

Kyoya really did turn into King of all Beasts whaen Massamune tried to take his burger. He almost ate Masamune -_-'

Masamune was trying to steal people's burgers while saying FUZZY TRIPLE RAINBOW UNICORN BIKKINI ICE SCULPTURES!

Ryuga was running around the place on a REAL LIFE DRAGON and chopping an EGG SALAD MUTANT into CHUNKES OF MASHED UNICORN POO!

Kenta was shooting arrows at people that exloded into MAGICAL SPARKLY PIXIE DUST THAT MAKES YOU FLY made out of ONIONS!

Yu was eating ICE CREAM covered in CHOCOLATE HAMSTERS!

Madoka was DAYDREAMING about a HAMBURGER PATTY SUPER MODEL GINGKA!

And Slayer was BEING THE SUPREME LORD OF THE BURGER HOUSE WHILE HAVING JEFF THE KILLER EAT UNICORN SAUSAGE!

* * *

me: HOLY CRAP BATMAN! THIS TURNED OUT AMAZING!

Ryuga: OH MY GOD I WAS RIDING A REAL DRAGON! BEST DAY EVER!

me: Reveiw if you think I did a good job. And tell me if you want another chapter. I will do one if you people want me to ^_^ BAIS! **HERE COMES DA SLAYA!** *eats another insane pill* WHOO HOOOO!


	2. THE ZOMBIE-BURGER APOCALYPSE! AHHHH!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Sakura: But me.**

**Shadow: And me.**

**me: Let's continue with The Lord of the Burger House!**

**Everyone: groan...**

* * *

Everyone in the room flooded around the lady handing out the burgers at The Burger House, and then, Benkei ate her.

"BENKEI!" shouted Gingka. The weenie hater pounced on the bull and started hitting him with a pickle. "DIE BURGER HOG! DIE!"

Suddenly, Tobuscus jumped through the window and started singing... Again...

"DO YOU LIKE MY SWORD, SWORD SWORD MY DIAMOND SWORD, SWORD?!"

"GIMME THAT!" shouted Gingka, robbing the Buscus. He started randomly swinging the sword until he be-headed a MYSTICAL CREEPER-ZOMBIE-CUPCAKE-FART CLOUD-PEGACORN, making it blow up, and send the Burger House up into space and land on Uranus.

"DAMMIT, GINGKA!" shouted Ryuga. He suddenly turned into a chibi dragon and ate Gingka, spitting out the stupid bandana and scarf, covered in rainbow spit.

Everyone: Ewww...

"THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!" shouted the insane authoress who is writing this as you read this. The ceiling kersploded, sending PICKLES AND GIANT GUMMY BEARS COVERED IN KETCHUP everywhere, and the insane person who STILL hasn't been shipped to an insane asylum descended, spinning in her Evil Overlord chair.

"OH NO! ITS HER!" cried Kyoya. Kenta wet his pants...

"AH! ITS SLAYER!" screamed Kyoya.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" screamed Yu.

"Nonsense," said Slayer, "We're only on Uranus."

Yu checked inside his pants. "We're not on my anus..."

Everyone: *anime fell*

"Heh heh, not that. THAT." Slayer pointed outside. The Burger House was seated on a gray and blue landscape with hills that looked like weenies sitting straight up...

Slayer was wide eye-ed as soon as she wrote the hell crap that's above. "Heh heh... BACK TO EARTH, MY BURGER HOUSE OF INSANE DOOM!"

"WAIT, THIS THING'S A SPACESHIP?!" asked Ryuga.

"Yes," said a walking pickle that started singing What Does the Fox Say in a pink bikini with green and yellow flowers... How does that work?

The Burger House transported back to Earth, leaving a lettuce bridge behind. As soon as the House landed, the bun doors opened and zombies were walking across the street. OH NO! THE RAINBOW ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE STARTED AND THEY'RE ONLY WEARING TOMATOES LIKE UNDERWEAR!

"*SCREAM* GRYPHON!" screamed Tobuscus. The shiatsu popped out of a mail box and began murdering zombies.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" screamed Slayer. A battle ax appeared out of the singing pickle's ass and the insane writer started beheading the undead.

Gingka suddenly crawled out of chibi dragon Ryuga's mouth and picked up an onion sword, crying while chopping off zombie legs with BLASTS OF SPARKLY SLENDERMAN PAPER SPITBALL POO OF DOOM.

Ryuga started blasting PINK FIRE at the zombies with ZELDAS BEING POOPED OUT OF THE DEAD ZOMBIES.

Kyoya started THROWING COLORFUL FORKS LIKE GABEBUSCUS.

Madoka built a CANNON AND STARTED SHOOTING HOTDOGS FROM A PEGACORN.

Kenta started DANCING THE TANGO WITH A ZOMBIE WHILE POKING THE ZOMBIE'S EYES WITH A FINGER TOBUSCUS LOST.

Yu started eating ICE CREAM COVERED IN RAINBOW SPRINKLES WHILE USING GANDALF WIZARD POWERS SLAYER GAVE HIM TO USE THE SINGING PICKLE IN A BIKINI AS A SWORD.

Benkei was EATING THE BURGER HOUSE AND BECOMING THE SIZE OF A COCA COLA MACHINE-WALRUS HYBRID DOO HICKY THINGY MCBOBBER AND SAT ON EVERY ZOMBIE HE SAW

Sakura popped out of nowhere and began BELCHING ON ZOMBIES AFTER KISSING REX FROM SLAYER'S TRUTH OR DARE STORY.

Shadow appeared and KILLED ZOMBIES WITH A RAINBOW PONY FART GUN OF STINKY DRAGON BREATH OF CATASTROPHE.

Slayer was being THE LORD OF THE BURGER HOUSE WHILE DESTROYING ZOMBIES ON THE BACK OF AN ENDERDRAGON EATING UNICORN SAUSAGE.

* * *

me: I don't thing I did as good as I could've... Its like all my randomness left today. Leave some random reviews to help me get my randomness back. And thanks for reading. I really hope that I did good and that it was funny. Now, OFF, MY HEROBRINE ARMY IN BIKINIS AND SANTA HATS THAT POOP IRON GOLEMS!AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Everyone: O.o

Ryuga: I think she got her randomness back O.o But review anyway!

King: And thank you for all of your support! Slayer appreciates it!

Damian: And just a note: Slayer has a contest going on right now, so please make sure you check it out!

me: DAMIAN! GET BACK TO THE ASYLUM! *knocks out with a vacuum cleaner*

Everyone: O.o

Gingka: Heh heh review!


End file.
